


Знакомство с собратьями

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Хуманс был падок на всё красивое. Найнс это знал и потому отчаянно оттягивал момент знакомства Гэвина со своим братом по охоте Коннором.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Знакомство с собратьями

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взята вселенная "Чужих". Но интерпретация слишком вольная, чтобы можно было говорить о кроссовере.
> 
> Найнс внешне напоминает таркатанских ксеноморфов из игры "Mortal Kombat X", но с тем допущением, что здесь у Найнса (и Коннора) антропоморфные черепа и лица. Слюна и кровь Найнса не ядовиты для человека.
> 
> Заменой диода служит радужка глаза.

Хуманс был падок на всё красивое. Найнс это знал и потому отчаянно оттягивал момент знакомства Гэвина со своим братом по охоте Коннором.

Коннор был красив: поджарый, стремительный, хитрый, он был выдающимся ксеноморфом. Такой мог понравиться Гэвину.

Найнс, будучи таркатанским ксеноморфом, был другим. Массивный, сокрушительный в своей силе, прямолинейный. Природа наделила его преимуществами в виде более мощной и крепкой брони и выдвижных лезвий, растущих из предплечий. Но это же и лишало его присущего обычным ксеноморфам изящества.

— Завёл себе хуманс-с-са? — Коннор обошёл Гэвина по кругу, заинтересованно рассматривая.

Найнс внутренне напрягся, радужка окрасилась в красный.

— Это кто ещё кого завёл, ящерица! — Гэвин сложил руки на груди и глянул на второго ксеноморфа исподлобья.

— С-с-слабая рас-с-са. Мягкие, медленные, дикие, — вынес свой вердикт Коннор, возвращаясь к тому месту, где стоял Найнс.

Найнс почувствовал, как Гэвин начал злиться. Взгляд его хуманса потяжелел, челюсти сжались, как и кулаки, ноги напружинились.

И как бы прав ни был Коннор в своей оценке расы в целом, но Найнс, когда дело касалось Гэвина, стал со временем находить все эти недостатки «очаровательными», как выражались хумансы.

Найнс попытался успокоить Гэвина взглядом, радужка ушла в голубой спектр. Гэвин намёк явно отследил и понял, но не был бы собой, если бы так просто поддался на уговоры. Он сделал шаг в сторону Коннора, ещё один. 

Коннор наблюдал за происходящим взглядом учёного-хумановеда. 

Найнс положил хвост на конспирацию и загородил Коннору линию обзора, оттеснив Гэвина себе за спину.

— Консерва, ты, блядь, вконец охуел? — недовольно раздалось у Найнса за спиной.

Найнс предупреждающе хлестанул хвостом по палубе. Раздался скрежет.

Коннор покачал головой, радужка его золотилась неподдельным любопытством:

— Невос-с-спитанный экс-с-земпляр.

— Слышь, ты, ящерица инопланетная… — Гэвин бы давно обогнул Найнса, если бы тот вовремя не обвил его суставчатым хвостом со сложенными шиповидными отростками.

Гэвин явно не собирался сдерживаться в проявлении своих хуманских чувств, поэтому Найнсу пришлось спешно вжать его лицом себе в спинные пластины. Сзади раздалось яростное шипение, достойное лучших представителей ксеноморфов.

— До завтра, Коннор, — Найнс перешёл с интергалакта на родное наречие, решив обратиться к тому, кто демонстрировал более разумный подход.

Коннор издал довольный скрежет и, попрощавшись кивком, активировал браслет транспортера.

Найнс ослабил кольца хвоста и отпустил Гэвина.

Когда он повернулся, то понял, что допустил критическую ошибку. Коннор Гэвину явно не особо понравился, но проблема теперь была в том, что сам Найнс рисковал разонравиться хумансу.

Лицо Гэвина окрасил румянец, он несколько минут молча буравил Найнса взглядом, игнорируя скачки радужки из одного цветового спектра в другой. Потом красноречиво выставил перед пастью Найнса средние пальцы на обеих руках и гордо направился к выходу из гостевого отсека.

— Спишь у себя, консерва!

Гэвин с шумом задраил дверь, на табло высветилось: «Доступ запрещён».


End file.
